


dyeing to be with you

by str4wberries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dyeing hair!, hyuck is mentioned once or twice, i wanna see mark with pink hair, markmin, soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4wberries/pseuds/str4wberries
Summary: mark asks jaemin to dye his hair back to black. jaemin helps, kinda.





	dyeing to be with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairym4rk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairym4rk/gifts).



> hi ! i hope you enjoy ! (also this wasn't betad lol)

today the the day. mark lee was going back to black hair, getting rid of the blonde mess on his head. 

he had asked jaemin to help him, never being able to dye his hair alone very well. the bottles of dye sat on his counter, jaemin making him sit on the countertop. the bottles didn't read the color, but mark was more than excited to be going to black hair (his best hair color, or at least, hyuck had only ever complimented his black hair.) 

“close your eyes, mark,” jaemin whined, “would hate to get dye in them.” 

mark closed them, objecting in his mind because he was so close to na jaemin and he didn’t really want to stop looking at him. jaemin was focused on his hair, his eyebrows pushing together and giving him a concentrated expression, which made him infinitely more attractive than he already was (unfair, really, mark thought.) but he closed his eyes and sat as jaemin massaged the dye through his hair, leaning into mark to get the back of his head better. mark’s eyes not even open, but he could feel his cheeks flushing bright red. (to his defense, when a really cute boy who you’ve had a small crush on for years helps you dye your hair and gets really close to you, you’re allowed to get flustered.)

“okay, let me put a wrap around it. it’ll help it stay,” jaemin says, a big smile on his face for no reason. mark nodded, opening his eyes and smiling back at jaemin.

“i’m so excited, dude, it’s so nice to have my natural hair color back,” mark said, jaemin wrapping it around his head, giggling at mark.

“yeah,” he replied, “excited for you too.” he finished, tucking it behind mark’s ears (which made them go red.) 

the dye was supposed to stay in for an hour, so mark and jaemin busied themselves with watching youtube videos on mark’s tv while they waited. jaemin sat against mark, snuggled up against him, as if he wanted mark to have a complete breakdown over the younger boy. jaemin pulled out his phone, checking the time and smiling mischievously.

“it’s been an hour,” he said, standing up, mark getting cold in the absence of him, “i’ll help you wash it out.” 

the bathroom shower was too high, and the nozzle for the tub was too low, so they ended up in the basin sink of the kitchen, mark bent over as his jaemin turned the sink on. he turned it hot, starting to massage the dye out of mark’s hair.

but the water… the extra dye coming out from his hair was definitely not black. the water was easy to tell, that the hair dye coming out of his hair wasn’t black, but a hot pink. mark laughed nervously, before grabbing the white towel he had gotten to dry his hair and drying some, jaemin asking if something was wrong. 

sure enough, the towel came out pink.

“na jaemin, what the actual fuck did you do with my hair,” mark said, raising his head out of the sink and standing up, hair sticking to the side of his face. jaemin laughed in response, giving him the towel before backing away from mark.

“i dyed it!” he said, all smiles and sunshine and rainbows like he always was.

“jaemin,” 

which made the younger laugh, turning and running away from mark as if he knew mark was going to chase him. which he did, up the stairs to mark’s room (laughing all the way. why did he let jaemin dye his hair?)

“please don’t be mad,” jaemin called out in a singsong voice, before mark practically tackled him.

“you are in so much shit,” mark said to a giggling jaemin, though the smile on mark’s face made it seem like he wasn’t being serious.

(they ended up dyeing jaemin’s hair a dark purple as payback - even though jaemin still looked crazy attractive with it. it turned into a thing they did a lot - dyeing each others hairs, before hyuck finally asked when they were gonna go on a real date and stop dicking around. 

mark took jaemin to an ice cream shop on their first date, and to see the stars on their next. their first kiss was at mark’s house, pink dye waiting to be used on the counter.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! thank you so much for reading + i hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
